belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Erdem Solak
Erdem Solak (This character was created by Belle) Erdem Aric Solak is a Muggle-born wizard, born on October 24th at 12:05 pm in Wilde Lake, Columbia, Maryland. He is the middle child and first born son of Muhammet Solak and Adalet Bulut. History His father Muhammet was a chef, and a restaurateur. His mother Adalet was Muhammet's faithful partner. Together they started a business from their home which grew rapidly from a small catering company to a booming franchise. Erdem has always been around money, and expensive food. He has an insatiable appetite for both. At the age of thirteen Erdem's father Muhammet was framed by a disgruntled employee, and he was incarcerated. He had relieved a young woman from her position after a lengthy affair with her. She was unwilling to leave quietly without more than she was offered. When Muhammet refused, she swore revenge. Muhammet's sister Sabriye, and his wife Adalet were left to gather what they could and re-shape young Aylin, Erdem, and Onur's tattered lives. Muhammet as a father was no longer a presence, being seen by behind bars was not the way he envisioned quality time with his family. Muhammet refused to see his children, but not before Erdem swore to his Adalet and Sabriye he would never see him. Muhammet was hurt but he understood, as the years past he refused to see even his wife. He would only communicate with Sabriye, rarely until the day that he died. Adalet was distraught despite all the hardships and the pain he had caused the family with his infidelity she still loved Muhammet dearly. She took the news of his passing very badly. She lashed out at those closet to her, her own children and Sabriye. Aylin, Erdem, and Onur have never gotten over losing their father, and subsequently their mother. Erdem has been the most hurt by the loss. He is able to portray a cheerful version of himself, the true pain that lies within his eyes can never be hidden. He and his siblings, the elder Aylin and the younger Onur were raised by their aunt Sabriye and their uncle Cenk. Sabriye and her husband welcomed her niece and nephews into their home before they welcomed their own children into the large family. Cenk and Sabriye's children Arzu, Koray, and Yusuf Evren were born following the years that Sabriye had begun guiding the Solak children in how the family business was to be run. Erdem became something of a figure head in the remainder of his immediate family and for the business. Regulars were familiar with him because he was almost always at his father's side. Erdem wasn't in charge like Adalet had been, that was for Aylin and Sabriye, he wasn't the face of the business like his father had been that was a special place reserved for Onur. Erdem was the rock for Aylin and Onur, they still looked up to Erdem because he was the strongest of them. He was the only one able to accept that their father wouldn't see them while he was alive, the only one strong enough to reject him first. Never having the chance to say goodbye, and knowing that since he refused to acknowledge his children from the place that he put himself made Erdem feel powerful. |-|Etymology= Erdem Solak |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Erdem has chin length light brown hair, it is straight but takes on a bit of curl towards the tip. He has dark, soulful brown eyes that have a way of betraying his intentions. As a child he had very light, very pale skin, it has darkened in way that is most noticeable to him. He has begun to grow a thick beard and mustache much like his father had. He wears his mother and father's wedding rings on his left index, ring, and pinky finger. Personality Erdem is a gracious man, he can be stoic at times, and haunting in dead silent manner. He does have a sense of humor and he is capable of being completely immature. In the absence of his father Erdem made attempts to step forward and take his place in the family business, he wanted to give his sister and brother something or someone they look up to. Their aunt and uncle would never replace their mother and father, while Erdem felt that way, he tried to never express that fact. Relationships |-|Family= Muhammet Solak and Adalet Bulut Aylin Solak Onur Solak Cenk Evren and Sabriye Solak Arzu, Koray, and Yusuf Evren |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male